


Penance

by EnInkahootz



Series: Desperate [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Justin Hammer, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Iron Man 2, Justin loves it, M/M, Masturbation, No Aftercare, Orgasm Control, Porn, Punishment, Sub Justin Hammer, Top Tony Stark, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, Whipping, anal dildo, crawling, tony is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sub Justin Hammer has monthly BDSM sessions with Dom Tony Stark.  When Justin orgasms without permission, Tony cancels their next three sessions as punishment.  Justin can't stand the thought of going so long without Tony; he will do anything to atone for his transgression.





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).

> This is an on fire garbage can. <3

Justin had displeased him. He had orgasmed without permission, though he had strained so hard to obey, and Tony had punished him by cancelling their next two monthly sessions. Justin had felt like Tony was taking something he needed to survive, something as essential as air or food or water, and he had panicked. Instead of accepting his punishment dutifully, Justin had whined and argued and tried to make excuses, and so Tony had added a third month to his sentence.

One month later, on the night he should have been seeing Tony, should have been submitting to him utterly and brimming with immeasurable joy, Justin lay alone in his bed feeling empty. He jerked himself with sorrowful strokes as he replayed in his mind all the times Tony had dominated him. The chains and the leather straps, the floggers and the paddles, the irresistible cruelty and the brutal fuckings… 

Justin was grateful for all the memories, but he was heartbroken that he was about to have to go so long without seeing Tony. Their arrangement had gone on for over a year now, and it was the best thing in Justin’s life. Justin had started as a bratty sub, but whenever he misbehaved Tony threatened to end their meetings for good. Justin would go to any lengths possible to stop that from happening. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to gain Tony’s favor, to be granted even a scrap of his approval.

But he had failed Tony. He had disappointed and he had disobeyed, and the price he was paying was high. He pumped his fist harder, not really enjoying himself, ready for his masturbation to be over. 

“Anthony,” Justin cried out with a moan that sounded hollow, and he spilled his wet over his hand. The orgasm felt good, but the instant it was over Justin felt like he wanted to weep. He wiped his hand with a tissue and reached for his phone. He texted Tony.

_How can I make it up to you? Please, Anthony, I’ll do anything._

Justin stared at his phone for the next few hours, waiting for a reply. The screen showed that Tony had read the message, but he didn’t answer, and eventually Justin decided to sleep. He left the ringer on. He would welcome a communication from Tony at any hour of the night.

~

_Justin, you feel so good around my cock,_ Tony murmured in Justin’s dream, _I’m going to fuck you forever._

_Really, Anthony? Promise? Tell me you pr -_

The beep of Justin’s phone cut into his dream and he bolted up, immediately wide awake. He was so eager to see if the text was from Tony that he knocked over his phone instead of picking it up. He gasped as it fell to the floor, delaying his reading of the message. He hurried to retrieve it, heart pounding.

_Come. Now._ Tony’s text read. Justin heard himself squeal with his delight and relief. He glanced at the time and found it after three AM. 

_Thank you!!!_ Justin texted back, then scrambled to dress himself.

_You have 30 minutes to get here before I change my mind._

_I’ll be there!!!_

Justin lived almost twenty-five minutes away from Tony’s place. Once he had pulled on the first clothes he could find and brushed his teeth - hoping Tony would kiss him though doubting that he would - Justin rushed out the door, almost tripping over his own feet on the way. 

He made it with one minute to spare. He struggled to catch his breath after running to the front door. He rang the bell. He waited, bouncing slightly from the intensity of his anticipation. After what felt like ages, Tony opened the door, gave Justin a cold look, and checked his watch. 

“Fine,” Tony conceded, and stepped aside. Justin rushed inside. He burned to kiss Tony hello, but he knew that wasn’t allowed. He didn’t speak. He waited for instruction.

“Clothes off,” Tony commanded. 

Justin shed his clothes in an instant.

“Hands and knees,” Tony directed.

With glee, Justin dropped to his hands and knees, giddy with the hope that he was about to be spanked, or maybe even fucked. But Tony didn’t touch him. He only glanced at him with scorn, then motioned for Justin to follow him to the dungeon. Justin crawled low to the floor, wishing Tony would turn around and see what a good job he was doing. But Tony didn’t look at him.

Justin crawled behind Tony down the winding halls that led to the stairs. It was tricky to crawl down them, particularly when Tony told him to hurry, but Justin was happy to do it. When they arrived at the bottom, Tony opened the imposing metal door that led to the dungeon and gestured for Justin to enter. Justin crawled past the doorway into the set of connected rooms that made up the space, but he wasn’t sure exactly where Tony wanted him to go. He decided to crawl to the very center of the front room and wait. Tony didn’t like it when he asked questions or spoke without permission.

Tony made him wait for a long time. He simply stared at Justin, eyes hard, and said nothing. Justin knew it was a test. He had to be patient. He had to be still and quiet and wait to be told what to do. It was so difficult it made him physically ache, but he had to do it. He had to please him. It was all that truly mattered.

Eventually Tony strutted past Justin and sat on the enormous metal and leather throne that was set against the wall of the front room. Justin had to stop himself from rushing over to him.

“Get me a drink,” Tony ordered.

Justin dashed to the bar and fixed Tony’s scotch and brought it to him with wide eyes, feeling warmer just being nearer to him. Tony took a sip, then poured the rest onto the floor.

“Clean it with your tongue.”

Justin didn’t hesitate. He got back onto his hands and knees and lapped at the alcohol, thinking about the fact that it had been in the same glass Tony had drunk from.

“Get it all. Lick the fucking floor.”

Justin licked with enthusiasm, wanting to prove to Tony he was willing to do anything, wanting to do anything he could to atone for his sin and win back the precious sessions he had lost. Once the scotch was gone, he kept on licking, tasting the floor until Tony told him what to do next.

“Here, now,” Tony barked, snapping his fingers and pointing to the space at his feet. Justin crawled over and watched as Tony opened one of the drawers that was built into the wall. He reached inside and his hand emerged with a large butt plug and a bottle of lube. 

“Spread your cheeks.”

Justin was disappointed that Tony wouldn’t be spreading his ass cheeks for him because he was desperate for his hands on him. He reached behind himself with one hand and pulled his ass cheek to the side, exposing his hole. Tony slicked the butt plug with lube and pushed it into Justin, not taking the time to prepare him with his fingers. Justin didn’t mind. He didn’t need to be prepared. He wanted it to hurt. He relished the pain, Tony’s pain; every instant of sensation was a gift. Justin was always ready for Tony, preparation or not.

Tony seemed to be taking care not to let his skin touch Justin’s body, and the denial stung Justin even as the butt plug stretched him pleasurably. He hoped that Tony would give his ass a smack the way he often did after putting in a butt plug, but Tony stepped away without touching him and sat back on his throne.

“Get me another drink. You made me spill mine.”

Justin could feel the plug shift inside him as he crawled to the bar. When he arrived, he stood up to fix Tony a fresh drink. He brought it over, walking carefully because the enormous plug was rubbing against his prostate and he was afraid he might come suddenly, unable to bear the raw, naked intensity of his desire, helpless against the rush of being punished by Tony, powerless against the thrill of being Tony’s plaything.

“Hurry up, give me that,” Tony said with annoyance as he took the drink. “Hands and knees,” he commanded gruffly, once again snapping his fingers and pointing to the space at his feet. Justin obeyed at once, hoping again to be spanked, or touched in any way, to feel Tony’s skin against his own, but instead Tony propped his shoe-covered feet up on Justin’s back like he was a footstool.

“Now,” Tony said, “I’ll let you tell me how sorry you are.”

“I, I,” Justin stammered, overwhelmed with emotion and arousal, “I’m sorry, Anthony, so, so sorry, I, I never should have come without permission, I did so bad, oh Anthony, please, I promise I’ll do better, I’m sorry, forgive me, please.” He wanted to cry from how deeply he meant it. “Please,” he added in a desperate whisper, “please say we don’t have to skip sessions, please, I’ll be good, I promise, I’m sorry, I need, I need -”

“Ugh, that’s enough,” Tony interrupted, “I’m sick of listening to your voice.”

Justin fell into silence. Tony sipped his drink. Justin felt the soles of Tony’s shoes digging into the bare flesh of his back. He listened to Tony’s swallows. His insides tensed and released around the butt plug of their own accord, and his untouched erection throbbed. He wondered if Tony was hard too. He hoped he was.

Once Tony had finished his drink, he took his feet off of Justin’s back. It was both a relief and a loss.

“Get up there,” Tony instructed, gesturing towards the small stage that was set a distance away from his throne. “Hands and knees.”

When Justin was in place Tony stepped near to him and Justin’s heart fluttered with eagerness, hoping he was finally going to be touched, but then Tony walked past him and opened one of the closets that was built into the wall. He rolled out a tall machine and arranged it a few feet away from Justin, to his side. Justin turned his head to eye the machine, which he hadn’t seen before.

“Head down.”

Justin dropped his head. He heard the machine turn on with a soft sound, and then he heard a whoosh of air - a familiar whoosh, a particular sound he had heard with Tony many times before - but before Justin had quite identified it, the whip landed viciously across his back.

He made a sound that was a moan and a whimper at once. Tony chuckled wickedly, and the sound was beautiful. Then Justin heard another closet door open and another machine being wheeled over. He listened to Tony arrange the new machine in the space behind him. 

The whip struck Justin’s back over and again as the whipping machine drew it back and thrashed it forward at speed. The machine moved its whip side to side as well, coming down on varying spots of flesh and covering the expanse of Justin’s back with searing cracks. The pain was wonderful, but Justin wished it was Tony’s own hand doing the whipping. He hoped, at least, that Tony had made the machine.

Suddenly he felt Tony’s presence close to his ass. He almost begged to be touched, but he wasn’t allowed to beg without permission, and he stopped himself in time. He felt Tony grip the base of the butt plug, but he still didn’t touch Justin’s skin. He worked the plug out of Justin’s ass, then stepped away again. Justin felt the absence of Tony’s nearness as keenly as he felt the absence of the plug. A moment later Justin felt the cool sensation of lube being poured over his hole. His yearning for Tony’s touch was maddening. He didn’t believe in god, but he prayed that Tony was about to fuck him, that he was about to feel Tony’s cock inside him. 

But then he heard the new machine turn on and an instant later felt the coldness of a metal dildo sliding into him. He yelped and almost came, but caught himself. The new machine began to fuck him with the dildo as the first machine continued to whip sharp lines across his back. He heard the clink of glass as Tony fixed himself another drink, then saw Tony’s feet walk back to his throne. 

And then he heard the glorious sound of Tony’s zipper.

It took all of Justin’s resolve not to raise his head and strain to get a peek at Tony’s cock. But Tony had told him to keep his head down and this entire session was about proving he could obey properly. Justin was determined.

Soon he was rewarded with the sound of Tony’s breath growing heavy. Tony was jerking off to the sight of him, and Justin felt so happy over the thought that he almost came again.

Apparently, Tony had remote controls for the machines because suddenly they both sped up. Justin listened to his own yells as he was immersed in the agony and the ecstasy. He wished he was allowed to lift his head and watch Tony watching him. Instead he focused on Tony’s breathing. Without giving it a thought, Justin synced his breath to Tony’s. When he realized they were breathing in unison, he felt profoundly close to Tony, despite the physical distance. 

But the distant closeness was like a tease, and it made Justin yearn even more intensely for Tony’s touch. He thought about Tony’s hands and everything they could do. He thought about the hand that was currently jerking Tony’s cock. He thought about the fact that Tony was watching him with such lust, so aroused by the scene that he was stroking himself. Was Tony going to come watching Justin get whipped and fucked by machines, or would Justin earn Tony’s cock inside him? He wanted Tony to come inside him, in his ass or in his mouth, or even just _on_ him so that Justin could feel Tony’s wet against his skin; except this was a punishment, and Justin doubted he would get any of those things. 

But this was great too. The fucking machine’s dildo felt good plunging repeatedly into him, even if it wasn’t nearly as wonderful as having Tony inside him, and the pain of the whip was euphoric. Justin struggled to keep his head down, wanting so badly to gaze at Tony but resolved to prove he could obey. Justin pictured Tony’s cock instead of looking at him. He pictured Tony pumping himself, faster and faster. He pictured Tony’s marvelous erection spilling over Tony’s hand. He pictured what Tony looked like when he came, the faces he made and the way his body shuddered as he released. Justin had long ago memorized it.

Justin sobbed suddenly when he felt the whip land on skin it had already broken. A moment later the whipping machine slowed, then stopped. He tried not to weep from the pain, but the whip had shredded his flesh and his desperation was crushing him; his tears flowed despite his best efforts. 

He felt the fucking machine turn off as well, then withdraw slowly from his ass.

Had he pleased him? Had he done well? Justin wanted to ask.

“Speak,” Tony said, and his voice was as soft as it ever got with Justin.

“Did, did I do good?”

Tony didn’t say anything for a while. Justin burned to look at him, but he kept his head down.

“Good enough.”

Tony’s tone was cold, but Justin’s heart soared.

“Then, will you,” Justin asked with hesitation, afraid to displease Tony, “then will you fuck me, Anthony?”

“Beg me.”

“Please, Anthony, fuck me, I want it so bad, you feel so good, I spend all month thinking about you, I need you inside, inside, oh fuck, please -”

Justin halted his words at the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open and suddenly Tony was behind him, a hand on Justin’s hip as his cock glided past Justin’s entrance.

Justin felt so joyful he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even think in words. His mind was only a thick cloud of bliss. He heard himself make a wild sound. He felt himself melting, like he was fading away but it would all be okay because Tony was inside him and everything was right. 

Tony’s hand on his hip felt warm and strong and like it radiated raw pleasure that sunk into Justin’s skin and spread throughout his body. Tony slammed in and out of him and his cock felt far better than any dildo ever could. It was warm and it was _Anthony_. Tony breathed harder and harder as he pounded into him until Justin felt Tony’s nails dig into his flesh as his cock pulsed inside him, and Tony came with a loud, clear moan.

Justin was stunned and elated. Tony hardly ever moaned with him. He would breathe heavily and give quiet groans and grunts, but rarely had he moaned, and never before had he moaned with such passion. Justin _had_ pleased him. 

“Beg me to let you come,” Tony growled.

“Oh, Anthony,” Justin replied with fervor, “it, it’s hard to, it, I can barely think straight, oh please let me come, oh please let me come, it’s just unbearable how much I, I, I…”

“You want it so bad, huh?”

“So bad, so bad,” Justin chanted, “I’ll do anything, you know I will.”

Tony paused, then reached around Justin’s pelvis and took Justin’s cock into his hand.

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh god,” Justin cried out. Tony’s cock was softening now that he had come, but it was still inside Justin’s ass. Tony’s hand was on him, Tony’s cock was in him, it was good, it was good, Justin had done good… 

“Go,” Tony commanded as he gave Justin a single firm stroke. Justin convulsed and came in Tony’s hand at once, spilling onto the floor, moaning what he meant to be _thank you_ but hearing only a feral, garbled sound. 

Tony made Justin lick his seed from the floor, then told him to leave. Justin went to the bathroom and cleaned the blood from his back as best he could reach. He would shower when he got home, feel the water run over the wounds and jerk off thinking of the evening’s events. He looked forward to the marks the lacerations would leave behind. He hoped they would take a long time to fade. In a dreamy haze, Justin found his clothes and dressed.

“So,” Justin asked on his way out, “uh, will I see you next month?” He held his breath, afraid and praying.

“I guess,” Tony replied with a shrug.

Justin was so happy he giggled.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Transgression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585591) by [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay)


End file.
